Misunderstanding of a Judge
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Updated at last ! the last chapter of this fic. in this last one, you will find out the truth about Pandora and Valentine. You may guess...Hope you like it !
1. Pandora Has an Affair !

**Misunderstanding of a Judge**

**Chapter .1- Pandora has an affair ?**

**

* * *

**

Well, Another Story for specters, It's about Rhada-chan and Pandora. there will be A LOT of interference of the other specters..  
**Scarlet **: Minos~! The disclaimer !  
**Minos **: SS is not this crazy Lady's property.(Scarlet : HEY !)

**Disclaimer : I don't own SS Character.**

* * *

One peaceful morning in Hades' Castles, Rhadamanthys is enjoying his breakfast with Minos and Aiacos in their personal dining room. "aahhh…such a wonderful morning, it's such a waste if just stay in a gloomy room and managing a bunch file of dead people. Hey, you two want to join me for a walk ?" Minos suddenly ask.

"I think I'll pass for today, I got a lot to do" Aiacos said flatly.

"Me too, you can go alone"

"You two are no fun" Minos left the dinning room leaving the Wyvern and Garuda specter alone.

"Well, Aiacos, why don't join him ? As I know Lady Pandora had canceled all your work and gave it to Lune, right ?"

"Just Somehow…I felt he will really make a huge mistake today." Answered Aiacos .

"Well I don't know about that. " Said Rhadamanthys drinking his tea

* * *

**Meanwhile ~**

"So boring…" Minos said while he was wandering in the underworld.

Then suddenly he saw someone walking around too, Minos quickly hide behind one of the big rock pile of the third prison. The Griffon specter saw a Long Hair Lady walking alone. _'Lady Pandora ? What is she doing here ?'_ . Minos really can't believe what _accidentally_ he heard from Pandora's conversation with Golem Rock, The Guardian of the Third Prison of Hell.

"Pandora-sama…What have made your highness come to the third prison of hell ?" Said the specter as he bow to Pandora.

"I just came to meet someone."Pandora said calmly.

"Oh, If I may ask is it Minos-sama ? He was also wandering around here a moment ago"

"Minos ? I though I just gave him a lot a work so that he can't cause any trouble. I'll go talk to him after this. Well, no. I'm he's not the one I am going to meet. "

'_Argghhh ! I'm doomed, that damned beetle !'_ Minos continue to peek and he saw Pandora was waving to someone and that is…BASILISK SYLPHID ! _'What ? Isn't that one of Rhada's elite specters ?oohh, this is interesting. Gotta go tell Rhada !'. _Minos Dashed as fast as he can both to inform Rhadamanthys and so that he won't be spotted by Pandora.

Meanwhile Rhadamanthys is enjoying his snack time with Aiacos and Pharaoh(Who was plaing the harp for Aiacos) in one of Pandora's family room. Aiacos was reading his newspaper calmly, glad that Minos wasn't there.

"What is today's headline Aiacos ?" Ask Rhadamanthys sipping his wine .

"Nothing interesting Wyvern, Just a girl having an affair and her boyfriend burn down her house. Remember that girl that was pulling your wings back at the Acheron last night ? "

"Well yes, she did looks like the one in this photograph before I smashed her head. But Who cares about that ? An Affair ? Nothing like that will happened around here. Pharaoh, fetch some wine will you ? "

"Of couse, Rhadamanthys-sama." Pharaoh walk toward the door.

_SLAM !_

Ouch…poor pharaoh being slammed by the door.

"RHADAMANTHYS ! I GOT A VERY INTERESTING NEWS !" Minos ran into the room yelling.

"What is it Minos ?" Aiacos asked him.

"Aiacos ? you said you..akh, nevermind that… it's your Favorite disciple , THAT BASILISK GUY !"

"You mean Sylphid ?"

"YES ! WHEN I WAS WALKING AROUND THE THIRD PRISON I FOUND OUT THAT HE WAS ARRANGING A MEETING WITH LADY PANDORA ! I repeat LADY PANDORA !"

"Pandora-sama ? With Basilisk Sylphid ? In the Third Prison." Aiacos Trying to put up the word together.

Rhadamanthys' expression change drastically. He head out, and slam the door. Leaving the flattened pharaoh fell to the ground. Aiacos and Minos followed the Angered Judge out of the room, in search of Pandora, stepping on the 'flat' pharaoh. Minos noticed something and he saw a flat Pharaoh laying on the red carpet.

"Oh, Pharaoh I have no time to chat right now. But, you look thinner, you should eat more."

And He leave the room following his comrades.

**Will Continue on next chapter.**

**Sorry It's Short, I'll try to make it longer in the next Chapter. Thx for reading anyway^^**


	2. Big Mistake

**Misunderstanding of a Judge**

**Chapter .2 Big Mistake**

The judges encountered Sylphid...poor him.  
**Sylphid** : You are the one who wrote this and make me suffer. Still YOU have the nerve to say that !  
**Scarlet** : Well, Shut up...a got a lot to write.

**

* * *

**

Rhadamanthys, Minos, and Aiacos went in search for either Sylphid or Pandora, though Minos personally hope they found Sylphid instead of Pandora. They walk for hours and at last Rhadamanthys found his victim. Sylphid was Flirting with Pandora's servants at the end of the corridor.

"SYLPHID !" The Wyvern roared in anger.

"Rha-Rhadamanthys-sama…." He bowed before the judges.

"Well, hello ladies…such wonderful day it is" Minos began to flirt.

"Zip it Minos." Aiacos said shortly after hitting Minos on the head.

"What did you do to Lady Pandora ?" Rhadamanthys glared at his pupil.

"I didn't…Wait...WHAT ?" Sylphid asked in confusion.

" MINOS SAW YOU WERE MEETING WITH LADY PANDORA IN THE THIRD PRISON ! " Rhadamanthys shouted.

"Yes, She did asked me to meet her there…but what's wrong with that ?" Sylphid is totally lost

"Don't act dumb Basilisk, even the specter from the most isolated part of hell know that your boss has a huge crush on our dear Lady Pandora . " Minos said proudly and received another hit from Aiacos.

"What did she asked you to do Sylphid ?" Rhadamanthys finally managed to control his temper.

"Nothing . She only asked me to accompany her to Cocytus, knowing that I was free." He answered avoiding eye contact for he can't control his laughter if he sees his master's unibrow .

"Aiacos was free too why didn't she asked him ? And what did she do in Cocytus ?" Rhadamanthys keep asking grabbing his pupil's Shoulder.

"Everyone know that Aiacos hate cold "He looked at the Garuda Specter.

"True" Aiacos added as he lean to the wall.

"And she told me to leave her at Cocytus' gate. How should I know what did she do there."

"Follow me" Rhadamanthys dragged his pupil by his wing."I have a few more question to ask"

Aiacos Followed them back to the room leaving Minos flirting with the servant. 30 minutes later, unaware of Pandora's Presence Minos keep flirting with the servant.

"Griffon Minos, what are you doing here ?"

No answer….

"Minos" Pandora said impatiently

"What it is…Can't you see that I'm busy here…P-Pandora-sama !" Minos' eyes widen in fear as he realize who was he talking to, and bow down as low as he can. _darn it ! She'll really throw me to Tartarus._

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile…**

"He told me to accompany her, but she didn't told me why…So I just accept her order and accompany her there…" Sylphid said while he was tied on the chair with Rhadamanthys threatening to kill him if he lied a single word.

"Rhadamanthys, It's enough…Maybe she got something to do in Cocytus" Aiacos is getting tired watching the Wyvern keep arguing.

"But there's no one in cocytus !" Rhadamanthys is really worried. Aiacos can only sigh seeing his dear Wyvern blinded by love, It really is a complicated thing when it comes to jealousy and a wyvern with an uncontrollable temper. They think hard and the time passed.

"Harpy Valentine"

The two judges turned and stared at The tied Basilisk specter who just mentioned a name.

"Valentine guarded Cocytus didn't he? therefore he must know what Pandora-sama did there, or maybe he even met her ."

"Rhadamanthys, if I may say, your elite specters really want to mess with you. First Basilisk, and now Harpy. I guess Gordon and Queen will be next." Aiacos added and shook his head.

Rhadamanthys just kept silent and released his pupil from the chair. Then some knocked the door, and enter the room. It was Rune...

"Lord Aiacos, Lord Rhadamanthys, It's dinner time Lord Minos was complaining of you absence in the dining room, and Basilisk Sylphid, Since Pharaoh was somehow flattened and was unable to take care of Cerberus you will be in charge."

"What ? Why me ?" The Basilisk Sylphid has always hated Cerberus for some reason such as drooling on him when he first arrived at the second prison.

"Because Pandora –sama told me to pick whoever I meet first this evening, and you are the unlucky one I guess." He said as he walked out of the room following by Rhadamanthys and a grinning Aiacos. The Basilisk can only watch Rune's last smiled when leaving the room. Yes, an evil smile which is addressed to the Basailisk specter.

"ARGHHH ! I DON'T WANT TO BABYSIT THAT DROOLING DOG !" He roared out loud. Making Rune laugh even more after the Judges took their leave. He really love to mess with Sylphid.(I really love to make him suffer)

At the Dining Room, Minos and Pandora has been waiting for the other two, Minos and Aiacos took a sit beside Pandora to prevent Rhadamanthys to strangle her just incase if he was really mad at her. Rhadamanthys took a seat beside Aiacos and keep eyeing Pandora who was scolding Minos not to flirt with her servant ever again.

* * *

After dinner Rhadamanthys locked himself in his room and keep staring at Pandora's Painting. He can never let go of the picture of Pandora first smile when he was newly chosen to be the Wyvern specter. Suddenly he heard someone singing in his room with a really awful voice, It was Zelos, who sound like a witch chanting a spell to wake the demon from Tartarus.

_Why have I fallen for you?  
No matter how much time passes,  
I thought that you would always be here  
But you chose a different road_

**Rhada : Zelos…stop it**

_Why wasn't I able to convey to you?  
My feelings that were growing everyday and night  
The words begin to overflow  
But I know they won't reach you now_

**I said stop it Zelos,**

_From the first day that I met you  
I felt like I knew you  
And the two of us melted together so naturally_

**WILL YOU STOP IT ?**

_Wherever we would go, it would be together  
It was so natural for you to be with me  
We became adults together  
But you chose a different road_

**YOU ASKED FOR THIS ZELOS !**

_Why have I fallen for you?  
No matter how much time passes,  
I thought that you would always be here (but not anymore)_

_**1….**_

_For the day that holds a special meaning  
For the day where we can stand with happy faces  
For you looking beautiful while praying to god_

_**2….**_

_Next to the person who is not me  
There is the figure of someone truly blessed  
So how am I supposed to see you off?_

_**3…**_

_So why have I fallen for you?  
We can't go back to that time, or how we were (I've thought it through)_

_**OK, Zelos…**_

_Why wasn't I able to take your hand?  
No matter how much time passes  
You were supposed to be at my side (just like that)_

_**Bye-bye**_

_But, even though I say that I need you close to me  
I just pray that you will be happy forever  
No matter how lonely that makes me…__**AAAHHHHHHHHH !  
I'M SORRY RHADAMANTHYS-SAMA !**_

Zelos' awful voiced caused Rhadamanthys to lose his temper again and he threw Zelos out of the window . Guess who was the landing pad for Zelos ? It was Lady Pandora who was wandering around the Garden with Aiacos and Minos. After she stood up with Aiacos and Minos' help, she spotted a terrified Wyvern standing infront of the broken window.

Aiacos can only sigh watching his friend stunned ._'You've really crossed the line my dear wyvern. Now I can only pray for your safety… ' _Aiacos thought as he watch Pandora stomped her to the castle.

"By Hades ! What kind of terror have Rhada got himself into" Minos said as Aiacos shook his head.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thx for reading^^**

**-The song is translated from TVXQ - Doushitte kimi ni suki ni natte shimattandarou  
**


	3. Harpy My Valentine

**Misunderstanding of a Judge**

**Chapter-3. Harpy My Valentine  


* * *

**

Pandora is really mad at Rhadamanthys. Would he be able to flee from the disaster .  
**Rhada-chan** : Nooooo…! You evil Authoress .  
**Scarlet **: It's just fun to mess with you.

* * *

Pandora stomped her way back to the castle. The Wyvern specter has really got himself into trouble, now only Hades know what will happened to him. Meanwhile, Minos and Aiacos was trying to safe their friend from the terror of Pandora. But It won't be as simple as bargaining. There's only one way to safe him , which is…They have to cause a bigger trouble.

Minos quickly ran to the kitchen followed by Aiacos, and cosmic marionette Balrog Rune who happened to be the chef there. "Mi-Minos-sama ? What are you doing ? " Rune said in a panic tone while Minos make him pour a lot of oil to the fire. "I'm sorry Rune, this is for the sake of the Judges of underworld." He said before he ran away dragging Aiacos along.

Just before Pandora opened the door to Rhadamanthys' room, She heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen and then she ran all the way there forgetting about the Wyvern.  
Poor Rune…

Meanwhile at Rhadamanthys' room, Minos and Aiacos have arrived, panting. Rhadamanthys was somehow feeling thankful to his friend for having saved his life.

Rhadamanthys : Thank guys. It was really a close call back there.

Minos : The best sacrifice is always someone else's .(panting)

Aiacos told Rhadamanthys what _heroic deed_ Minos had done to save his life.

Rhadamanthys : You really did that ?

Minos : Yes, what else should I do to save the life of a wyvern with a love problem ?

The next morning, Rhadamanthys sat on the chair next to Aiacos who was eating his bacon. Rhadamanthys noticed the absence of the griffon specter.

"Where's Minos ?" He asked the Garuda specter.

"Your wife moved all of our tasks to him , so in order to finished it before 03.00 p.m, he have skip breakfast and lunch." Aiacos answered lightly.

"What did you mean by that_ 'wife'_ thingy ?" He glared at the Garuda specter.

"Oh yes, by the way, Sylphid asked me to give this to you." Aiacos handed an envelope to Rhadamanthys. The Wyvern opened it and ran out of that room leaving his meal. Aiacos pick up the envelope. There was a picture of Pandora and Harpy Valentine in Cocythus._ 'so they do meet.' _Aiacos though. He stood up and leave for Cocytus where he would expect to meet his friend choking Valentine demanding an answer.  
When he arrived at the icy prison…he saw Sylphid with Rhadamanthys was Spying Pandora and Valentine, It's look like they were chatting happily. But, there was something strange. It was Pandora's outfit. She was wearing a brown boot, a long dark jean, and a gorgeous black furry Jacket. It was absolutely a strange thing for someone like Lady Pandora would absolutely wore that kind of outfit.

Aiacos joined the other two hiding behind the ice wall. Suddenly Pandora laugh, while Harpy Valentine was blushing. Rhadamanthys try to hear what they were saying, and something was caught by his ears. Pandora was saying "There's not need to be embarrassed Valentine I've seen you done that before, haven't I ?" The three specters widen their eyes, they can't believe what Pandora just said. Rhadamanthys grab on the basilisk shoulder tighter, which caused Sylphid's shoulder surplice to craked.

"Rha-Rhadamanthys-sama…" He turned and look at the Wyvern's eye turned red in anger.

'_What did Valentine showed Pandora-sama ?' _He asked himself.

Seeing his friend is about to lose his temper again, Aiacos dragged the Wyvern back to the castle leaving behind the basilisk specter to spy on Pandora. Unfortunately, Sylphid slipped and fell to the icy ground. Valentine and Pandora turned and look at the specter.

"Um…hello ?" Sylphid said nervously.

"Sylphid ? What are doing here ?" Valentine asked his close friend.

"I'm just passing by and…uh…I only want to stop by and say hello…but I can see you are busy right now, so I guess I'll just leave . Bye…and uh, Have fun, Pandora-sama…"He said before he fled away.

"Have fun ?" Pandora said in confusion.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Rhadamanthys stop hitting the wall will you ? Pandora-sama will surely kill you for this, and I can't explode the kitchen everytime you got into trouble !" the Griffon specter said, sipping his tea.

"Silence Minos !" Aiacos glared at him.

"Whatever… anyway, what could that Harpy possibly showed her ?" Minos Asked again .

"AAARRGGGHHHHHHH…" Rhadamanthys yelled in frustration.

_KNOCK-KNOCK !_

"Enter." The Griffon took this as an opportunity to speak.

The specter entered the room, it was Alraune Queen. The specter bowed once and then said," Lord Judges, Lady Pandora has requested your presence in the west garden". Then he went out.

"West Garden…it's full of honeysuckle. Interesting… " Minos smiled.

"So what…?" Aiacos eyed his friend strangely

"Aiacos, Aiacos my dear friend....don't you know that honeysuckle means the bond of love ?"

…………….

"Whatever Minos, let us go then" Aiacos said as he dragged Rhadamanthys along

"Man, your life is totally unromantic ."

They went to the west garden immediately for the wyvern has reach his limit. He would really interrogate his dear Lady there. And what did he found ? there was Pandora sitting on a chair, between Sylphid and Valentine. Rhadamanthys who can't hold his anger anymore yelled at his pupil.

" SYLPHID ! VALENTINE ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?"

"….um…actually I was just being dragged here by Valentine and Pandora-sama to join them" Sylphid said nervously.

"We are…having a tea party ?" Valentine said calmly.

" Pandora-sama, forgive me for being rude, but…WHY SHOUL YOU INVITE THESE IDIOTS ?" Rhadamanthys yelled in the top of his voice.

" They are your elite specters, I thought it would be fun to invite them sometime . " Pandora answered the wyvern calmly.

" Sylphid, COME ! " He dragged the Basilisk and left the place.

" What's wrong with him ? " Pandora asked watching his most loyal specter left, followed by Aiacos who tried to calm the wyvern down.

" Dunno " Valentine answered, munching his cookies.

" He really do need to seek some anger management ." Minos shook his head and then he sat down at Sylphid's seat. " So, what did you two were doing in Cocytus back then ?" He asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

" Lady Pandora seems like she's interested in Valentine. What should we do then ?" Aiacos looked at Rhadamanthys.

" I need help from someone who is completely out of this ." Rhadamanthys hinks hard

"A person who is good at spying." Aiacos added

"Someone who is an expert in love problem." Rhadamanthys said again.

"Where could we found someone like that ?" Aiacos asked his friend.

Then Rhadamanthys came up with a name, where nobody would expect him to seek for help.

"Athena's Sanctuary" He said.

Aiacos stared at the wyvern blankly...

* * *

**To be continued….**


	4. Scorpion to the Rescue

**Misunderstanding of a Judge**

**Chapter 3.- Scorpion to the rescue !

* * *

**

**Scarlet**: you should know by now who Rhada-chan asked for help.  
**Milo** : Isn't it obvious ?...ehm…the title of this chapter…  
**Scarlet **: right.

* * *

Sanctuary was facing a heavy rain at the moment. And some of our beloved goldies were playing strip poker in the Aries temple, unaware of their visitors.

There was Mu, who was watching the game, while Milo, Kanon, Aiolia and Deathmask was playing the cards.

"Argh ! YOU CHEATED!" Deathmask shouted to Milo.

"No, I don't…now take off one of your cloth" He said

The three specters have been watching the game silently for a couple of minutes. Then Mu noticed them and shouted "Stop right there you specters !" Rhadamanthys, Aiacos and Sylphid turned and look at the Aries forming his fighting stance.

"You are quite slow Aries. I can't believe the bronzes need twelve hours to penetrate your temples." Aiacos said as he looked at the goldies. Kanon was half naked, Deathmask was almost naked, Aiolia was wearing his training pant and Milo…fully dressed smiling innocently.

"Milo, Kanon, Aiolia ! Why did you just sit around ? They are specters !" Mu pointed at the three specters. " It's impolite to point at your guests Aries ." Aiacos said looking at the Aries wondering if Athena has ever taught her saints how to behave.

"Calm down Mu, let them go…they won't find Athena here. She's in Japan" Aiolia said continuing his game.

"Actually, we're not here for Athena's head." Rhadamanthys explained.

"You don't ? Well then, fancy a strip poker ?" Milo offered the three specters with a huge grin.

" Pretty good ." Basilisk smiled and joined them.

"Sylphid ! we have no time for this trash !" Rhadamanthys growled holding Sylphid's shoulder.

" We're here to ask for your help ." Aiacos said to the Aries.

"To fight for Hades ? I don't think so ." Aiolia looked at the Garuda specter.

"No. It's a…Rhadamanthys' love problem ." Aiacos answered sitting on the marble floor.

" We'll help" Milo said innocently.

" really ?" Rhadamanthys looked at the scorpion.

" But in one condition .I want one of you joined the game ." The scorpion grinned and the rest of the gang cheered and laugh out loud. Who would've guessed Milo would challenge one of the specter.

" All right ." Rhadamanthys agreed throwing Sylphid on the ground." Sylphid, you go ."

After half an hours, Sylphid lost…he was completely naked. Milo and the other gold saint laugh happily. Suddenly Rhadamanthys, who was tired of waiting…spokes up .

" Now, are you going to help me or wait till Cocytus melt ."

"Ok, Take me there…" Milo said.

"Count me in !" Aiolia said.

"I'll pass, I'm allergic to that thing" DM said as he left the temple.

" I'll go too, it's kinda boring here " Kanon stood up and the six of them left after Sylphid collected his surplice. They arrive at the underworld quite fast. But, the other specters keep eyeing them as they passed by. Even one of the specters tried to attack Aiolia and he was eliminated almost immediately.

" HEY ! RHADA-CHAN ! Why didn't you told me you'll take us to Cocytus ? It's freezing here ! " Kanon complained as they arrived at the icy prison.

"Just Shut up and look." Aiacos pointed at Valentine and Pandora. They are meeting again.

The six of them keep spying on the couple, but it was harder to spy than usual. It was foggy at the moment. So they can't see clearly what Pandora and Valentine were doing. Pandora was holding Valentine's hands and suddenly Pandora slipped, but fortunately Valentine was holding her hand and she ended up hugging Valentine. Rhadamanthys almost choked Aiolia when he saw that.

" hmm…you got yourself quite a big trouble here " Milo said, spying on Pandora .

" Yeah, and that Valentine guy looks hotter than you, Rhadamanthys . " Kanon look at the Harpy specter.

" Don't drool Gemini " Aiacos joked.

"OK, let us go…I've seen enough." Milo said smiling to Rhadamanthys.

" What did you mean ? " Rhadamanthys asked the scorpion.

" You're going to experience Milo's special make over…" Milo said dragging the Wyvern along.

" What ? What are going to do ? " Rhadamanthys panicked when they finally reach Pandora's Castle.

" Everything to make your girl to turned back to you my friend " Milo said as he locked the door.

" He's dead…he is really dead " Kanon looked at the poor Wyvern. Who was the experimental object of the scorpion. " What did you mean Kanon ? " Aiacos asked the Gemini.

" You see Aiacos…Milo is the Casanova of sanctuary, no one could denied it . But when it comes to style, even the bookworms itself would be turned into a playboy if Milo gets serious. " Aiolia nodded.

Aiacos widen his eyes in horror once he heard what the Leo saint said. What would Milo do to his dear Wyvern ? Aiacos has always respected Rhadamanthys for being one of the Judges who is serious , but what would it be if even Rhadamanthys would flirt along just like what Minos did ? The reputation of the three judges of underworld would be ruin in no time. _What would Pandora says ? Wait...Lady Pandora, how would she react at the drastic change of Rhadamanthys ?_ Aiacos was Thinking hard about it. He can't just standing watching his reputation turn to ashes, but he would really love to know Milo's work on Rhadamanthys and his Lady's reaction.

Milo : Voila !

Aiacos, Kanon, and Aiolia turned and looked at the Wyvern, and their jaws dropped to the floor immediately.

Rhadamanthys : How do look ?

* * *

**What did Rhadamanthys has turned out like ? And what about Minos ? he has asked Valentine and Pandora at the tea party, but he didn't show up since then. Where did he go ? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. The Plan

**Misunderstanding of a Judge**

**Chapter.5- The Plan**

**YaY ! Updates at last ! Now what would Milo ask our poor Rhada-chan to do ? Curious ? Then Check this out ! Everyone know Milo's Plan always brings catastrophe. Well, this is it !

* * *

**

Aiacos was wondering whether he did the right thing to ask for Milo's help, after seeing what Rhadamanthys has become. Even Sylphid almost drool over his master(?). Kanon and Aiolia stared at each other and sighed. " This is going to be a long day " Kanon said as he looked at Milo's satisfied look.

" Guys ! How do I look ? " Rhadamanthys asked impatiently.

" Umm… you look great, yeah…really " Sylphid said trying so hard not to fell in love with his master.

" Aiacos, could you fetch me a mirror ? "

" Sure do, wyvern " Aiacos handed over the mirror.

The wyvern looked at the mirror and fainted immediately. The formal judges was wearing chain necklace, hot tight pants, and one of Milo's Favorite unbuttoned white with gold stripes shirt but that's not why fainted. Milo also added a cute purple ribbon on his hair( Why not pink ? dunno, cause I love purple ) . " Wow, you made him fainted " Aiacos said to Milo who was poking the fainted wyvern with an innocent smile. " Well, lord judge, did you know a romantic place somewhere in the underworld ? " Milo asked the Garuda specter.

" Don't be foolish Milo ! There are no such a place in underworld, unless you find that a candlelight dinner beside the boiling blood lake interesting. " Kanon said as he imagine the blood lake Seiya almost fell into.

" Well, how if a give you guys an explanation about the underworld's places . " Aiacos turned into a TV presenter, and pull out a map from nowhere." Well, let us start from the river Acheron. "

" Skip it Aiacos, a dinner on a ship would definitely be the best choice if it isn't in Acheron " Aiolia nodded.

" OK, then, the first prison of hell… " Aiacos said as he gave some picture of Rune and his books.

" I don't think Pandora love books. " Sylphid said.

" Then, the dark valley, which lies between the first and second prison it'll be a romantic bridge of love if we re-decorate it. "

" Nope, it'll take too long, and it was where I killed Rune. " Kanon said and he noticed a picture of a flowery place. " Hey, what's this ? "

" Oh, it's our man-made Elysium, which is located beside the second prison where you can pet our beloved Cerberus and the perfect place for a music performance. Pharaoh, the second prison guard would provide us the best music performance ever in the underworld. " Aiacos explained.

" Well, our search is over guys… " Milo smiled at the picture." Now, Aiolia, Fetch me our Spanish Goat. "

" Shura ? What for ? " Aiolia asked.

" Aiolia dear, Spanish guitar is the most suited instrument for a romantic candlelight dinner. "

" But what about that Egyptian freak ? " Aiolia protested.

" Everyone know, if you want to get a guitar, You have to get the goat too. So, Pharaoh will be having a music lesson for the guitar. "

Aiolia then go back as fast as possible and stuffed the Capricorn saint into a bag. Dragging it back and use DM's travelling service to go back to the underworld." WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS MILO ? " The Spanish Goat shouted.

" We need u to tutor this little guy over here for a Spanish Guitar music lesson. " Milo pointed at Pharaoh. " Please Shura, for the sake of Athena "

" Argh…ok, then " He growled. " come with me Sphinx "

" Ok, now…Rhadamanthys, you're going to wait for the lady to show up. Aiacos, you're going to help me and Kanon decorate the place. Aiolia…you go and fetch the lady."

" What about me ? " The forgotten Basilisk asked.

" Oh, you help us bring the table "

" Why am I always the one to fetch. " He complained

" I don't know but scorpion don't fetch. But maybe lion does. " Milo answered

" DOGS do fetch ! LIONS don't ! " He stressed.

" Well, whatever…lion is a good hunter. Then hunt her down ! " Kanon said.

" But, I don't even have a clue how does she looks like ! "

" But we seen her once didn't we ? " Kanon asked Aiolia.

" Well, but it was foggy at the moment ! I don't have the eyes that will catch every single clue and movement of every girl like yours Kanon. "

" Very well Kanon, If he does has eyes like ours, he won't be as loyal as that to Marin-san " Milo said and he asked Aiacos who knows what she actually looks like.

" A beautiful lady with long dark hair, off you go now Leo ." Aiacos said to the Leo saint.

Aiolia then gave up and went to find Pandora. While Milo, Kanon, Aiacos, and Sylphid set up the table and Shura had an easy time to teach the musician how to play his Spanish Guitar, Pharaoh sure is a fast learner. " Hey, I'm done with this Pharaoh kid. Anything else ? " Shura asked the group who was quarreling where to put the table. " Oh, yes, Shura…please make an angle of this ice. I mean ice sculpture. " Milo said.

* * *

After an hour, They saw Aiolia was coming from the direction of the second prison. But after he came closer, they can actually see lots of cracks and wound on the Leo saint. He collapsed to the ground and it looks like he was dragging a huge bag .yes that bag, the one he used to bag the goat.

" Your lady, is a real fighter, Lord judge ! " He said as he tried to stand up right.

" But, It doesn't make any sense ! Lady Pandora never fight ! She's the most elegant lady ever ! " Rhadamanthys said in confusion.

" Well, I don't know about the meaning of the word 'elegant' here. But up there, the word is used on someone who is graceful and certainly NOT a person who'll attack other people who doesn't belongs in her habitat. " Aiolia explained and kicked the bag which suddenly attacked anyone near her violently.

" …released her, Leo, I think her cosmo is familiar… " Aiacos said to Aiolia.

" OK, be ready for your girl Rhadamanthys…" Aiolia said as he release the girl.

Then a female shaped thing jump out of the bag and attack Aiolia. " DAMN YOU REGULUS, IS IT NOT ENOUGH TO KILL ME IN THE 18TH CENTURY ? NOW YOU TOO STUFFED ME INTO A BAG AND DRAGGED ME ALONG ! " She shouted as she strangled the Leo saint. You can guess who she is, an attractive girl with long dark hair. Yes, she is Aiacos' girl, Behemoth Violate.

" Aiolia, I think you're going to have an eye check when we go back to Sanctuary " Milo Shook his head.

" Violate, don't kill him…or else Sagittarius Sisyphus' incarnation will be marching here in no time and this time, he'll really kill me ." Aiacos said to his girlfriend.

" A-Aiacos-sama, why were you here ? and Why am I being dragged to the second prison, you could've asked me to come instead of ordering this stupid lion to dragged me here." She said pointing to an unconscious Aiolia

" This a huge misunderstanding my lady, this stupid lion of ours should have brought your lady Pandora instead of this attractive lady, but we do apologizes… " Milo said while he kneeled down infront of Violate. She blushed a little and turned her look to a rather annoyed Aiacos. Then Kanon dragged Milo, Aiolia, Sylphid and Rhadamanthys to leave them alone.

" HEY ! AREN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE MY ROMANTIC MOMENT ?" He shouted.

" Blame the lion Rhadamanthys ." Kanon and Milo said in unison.

* * *

**So, Where is Pandora actually ? You guess, she still with Valentine and Minos in Cocytus .**

" Umm…Pandora-sama, aren't we supposed to tell Rhadamanthys what actually happened, I mean…he will certainly kill me if he knew the truth. I've really caused a huge misunderstanding. "

" Relax, Minos…but then again, Why didn't you tell him instead of following me around and hide wherever he is ? "

" I don't have the gut to meet him, my lady " Minos blushed.

" It's funny for you to say that. Griffon Minos… " Pandora smiled at her specter.

Valentine just kept silence since Minos told him about Rhadamanthys' jealousy, even Zeus can't guarantee his safety if he met his master accidentally, It is such a relief Pandora offered him a private room to stay. Minos is now staying with Valentine in one of Judecca's private room, next the room which Pandora was staying at the moment. Fortunately, even Rhadamanthys and Aiacos didn't know about that room. So they can rest peacefully.

* * *

**To Be continued…**

**Rhadamanthys :…*sob***

**Scarlet : Oh, Shut it ! Be a man Rhada-kun !**

**Milo : ….you're evil Scarlet. But Why does it have to Violate ?**

**Scarlet : Couldn't think of a better girl. XD **


	6. The truth

**Misunderstanding of a Judge**

**Chapter.5- The Truth**

**A/N : Minna-san ! this will be the last chapter for the fic. Thx for reading all this time…XD**

Morning came and greet the Specters and the Gold Saints. Milo, Kanon, Aiolia, and Shura was staying at Rhadamanthys' room since he was the one to invite them over. The door shut open and the crashing sound echoing though the room, which have caused 4 Goldies and the Wyvern specter woke up in panic, and form their fighting stance immediately.

" Guys, It's me ! " A voice called out, and Aiacos Showed up.

" Huff…Lucky, you haven't got chop into pieces sir judge " Milo yawned " Our little goat is quite jumpy in the morning. "

" So…how was it ?...with your girl I mean " Aiolia asked the Garuda specter who immediately turned as red as a tomato.

" What did you mean by that ? I am one of the judges of the underworld !" Aiacos said, half shouted.

" Come on ! Don't you need a life with a girl or two ? " Kanon said, looking at Aiacos curiously.

" No life is allowed in the underworld ! " Aiacos snapped and hit the wall with his fist.

" Geez…what a temper " Milo seemed a bit annoyed.

" Yes, I saw someone was…you know…with the maid last night, you should try to relax like him. " Milo said looking at one of the maid who just passed.

" The only specter that will do such kind of this is Mi…wait…MINOS ! I haven't saw him these days !" Aiacos shouted out.

" Maybe you're quite slow there my friend, but I recall that he have been missing in case you didn't noticed " Rhadamanthys said in a cold voice.

" But…if Milo saw him last night…that mean he is still in the underworld. But where in hell have he been ? "

" Ano…I kind of followed him last night and, maybe I know where he is…" Milo said nervously.

Aiacos and Rhadamanthys looked at each other and dragged Milo out by force and pull him by his pajama's colar. Actually, It's Rhadamanthys' pajama and Rhadamanthys was also too excited and forgot to change and also forgot to took off his fluffy pinky bunny slipper, and of course the all specters stared at them with sweatdrops, jaw dropping, self pinching, and even some of them actually drool.

Milo lead their way to Judecca.

" What do think Minos would probably do here ? And I though only Valentine who is targeting Lady Pandora. Don't tell me even this puppet master could actually stay with her in Judecca. " Aiolia shook his head pitying the Wyvern who was now leaving fist mark on almost every inch of the wall.

Then, they heard footsteps echoing through the hall. They saw Sylphid was standing near a pillar doing nothing, but the footsteps didn't belongs to Sylphid. It was Pandora's. Rhadamanthys would've roared out loud if only Shura hadn't stuffed a random vase into his mouth. Pandora got out of the hall after she gave Sylphid a pile of paper works. Rhadamanthys threw the vase which crashed to pieces and yelled to Shura.

" Why did you do that ? " He yelled and rushed out in search for his girl.

They ran out and stop the judge in time. They were in Cocytus, watching Pandora and Valentine dance on the ice it was foggy as usual and it's hard to see. They were laughing freely. Rhadamanthys stop struggling and stared at Pandora's face. His eyes soften, and tears rolled down his cheek. He knew Pandora would be happier if she is with Valentine, not a heartless beast like him, but he felt like he really want to kill his subordinates. Looking at the wyvern specter, they loosen their hands. Minos came to Cocytus and saw Rhadamanthys stood in silence with the rest of his friends.

" Hey ! Rhada, I got something to talk to you ! It's about Pandora-sama " Minos said as he approached the group." Hey,…um…nice bunny slippers. " He looked down at the pinky thing.

" Shush Minos " Aiacos silence him.

" Actually, Rhadamanthys… " Minos Ignored the Garuda Specter.

Rhadamanthys' tears evaporated and he approached Valentine to either kill him or beat him half-dead. Each of his steps left a puddle of water from the melting ice.

" Valentine… " The Wyvern called out, tried to keep his voice calm.

" Rhadamanthys...! " Minos ran and tried to stop whatever killing method he was about to use on his pupil.

" Valentine, you dare to…"

" Rhadamanthys-sama " Valentine noticed his master.

" you said that you will remain loyal be my side, and I trusted you… " Rhadamanthys continued.

" Ano…Rhada " Minos waved his hand.

" and now look what you have done !" His voiced raised a little.

" What are trying to say Rhadamanthys ? " Pandora asked him.

" DON'T TRY TO MAKE UP EXCUSES ! I KNOW THAT YOU TO WERE… " He can no longer contained his anger

Rhadamanthys tried to look at Pandora in the eyes but it was too foggy to see, and the he flapped away all the fogs in Cocytus by just a wing beat. Then he saw Pandora and Valentine were wearing skating shoes.

" …I-ice skating ? " Rhadamanthys said in confusion.

" Yes, and what did you think we were doing ? " Pandora looked at the stoned wyvern.

" that, was what I'm about to told you, Rhadamantys " Minos said, still staring at the bunny slippers.

" Minos… "

" Y-yes ? Rhada ? "

" YOU BASTARD ! " Rhadamanthys burned in anger

" I guess it's your time to run my friend. " Aiacos tapped Minos' shoulder.

Minos didn't need to think twice to follow Aiacos' suggestion to run. And the wyvern specter hunt the running griffon to rip his limb off.

" So I guess our work is done here, right ? " Milo said, yawning.

And the four gold saint left the specters chasing and cursing each other.

**-END **

**Minna-san ! Hope you like it ! although I begin to think nobody read this fic...T.T  
I know this one is kinda short though...oh, and would you please kindly leave a review...Thx for reading guys !**


End file.
